A Scary Night with a Snow Beast Fright
A Scary Night with a Snow Beast Fright is the third episode of the third season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!,a short-lived revival attempt and the twenty-eighth episode overall in the series. It was later repackaged as the third episode of the third season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the twenty-seventh episode overall in the series. Premise The gang go to visit their friend, Professor Kreuger, up in the North Pole, but he's disappeared before they get there. It turns out, a fur covered dinosaur is wandering around, and may be be the reason for the professor's disappearance. Synopsis The gang travel to the North Pole to visit their friend, Professor Kreuger. When they arrive, they ski down to the Eskimo village where Professor Kreuger lives. At the eskimo village, the gang find almost all of the igloos smashed into pieces and Professor Kreuger missing. They split up to look for clues, where Scooby discovers a huge paw print in the snow. Chief Manook, chief of the village, arrives and informs them that a snow beast captured the professor. According to legends, the beast (who measures about fifty feet tall) arrived after the village was built on sacred lands. The gang heads to Professor Kreuger's hut, where they meet his assistant, Jean Baptiste. He leaves in a hurry before the snow beast returns. The only clue found in the the hut was a drawing of three totem poles, discovered by Velma. The snow beast then arrives, and chases the gang, before capturing Chief Manook. The gang use a dog sled to follow the beast, where they find the three huge totem poles. It is there they discover more clues: black snow, and a thumping sound coming from inside the totem poles. The beast arrives again, and chases the gang some more. After they escape, they follow his tracks into a nearby ice cave. They find two tunnels and split up and look for more clues. At the end of their tunnel, Fred, Velma, and Daphne discover a huge submarine, and more of the strange black snow. Shaggy and Scooby are less fortunate, and are only chased by the beast. Fred, Velma, and Daphne follow a flight of stairs and find Professor Kreuger and Chief Manook locked up. Realizing what is going on, the gang devise a trap to capture the beast. Scooby lures him into a patch of ice, where the snow beast slips, and crashes into a totem pole, tearing up the pole and himself. It turns out, the beast was actually a huge robot, programmed by Baptiste. The totem poles were actually oil derricks, which explained the black snow. He used the submarine to smuggle the oil out of the country. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Professor Kreuger * Chief Manook Villains: * Snow Beast * Jean Pierre Baptiste Other characters: * Pilot * Polar bear * Male Eskimo dogs * Female Eskimo dog * Police officer Locations * North Pole ** Eskimo village Objects * Toothbrush * Toothpaste Vehicles * Plane Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * "Eskimo" is now considered a racially offensive term, with the proper term being "Inuit." Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The police officer that arrests Baptiste stands still with his arms down, but a hand is connected to his coat, holding the culprit from the elbow. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The gang find a totem pole in the Inuit village. However, Inuits don't use totem poles because there aren't a lot of trees in the tundra. * There are no Inuits in the North Pole either. * The Snow Beast's size changes through the episode. *Velma says her line "Igloos smashed to bits." And Daphne says her line "Yeah, as if some giant monster stepped on 'em." However, their voices are coming from each other's mouths. *While disguised as dentists, Scooby says "Open wide," but his mouth doesn't move. Home media * Scooby-Doo! Winter Wonderdog DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 8, 2002. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 10, 2007. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Holiday Chills and Thrills DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 16, 2012. Quotes Footnotes External links * TBA Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes